Aloe
Reinforce-mint |toughness = Typical |other special = Activates when plant damage reaches 50%. |unlocked = 100 gems |costume1 = AloeCostume1 |costume2 = AloeCostume2 |flavor text = Aloe likes to soothe. He likes to alleviate, he likes to restore, he likes to mend. But don't ask him to revive. He's touchy about revival. |in-game recharge = Mediocre}} Aloe is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 introduced in the 5.1.1. update. This plant was associated with the Epic Quest, Aloe, Salut! and was obtained at the end of the quest. Since the quest no longer exists, one can no longer obtain him normally anymore but can still use him if already owned. He is available again as of January 3, 2018, this time as a special-edition premium plant that costs 100 gems. Aloe was available once again as the battlez plant of the week on June 12, 2018. From time to time, Aloe will heal the plant on the tile in front of him on his immediate right, restoring its health. Aloe will begin to heal a plant when its health reaches below 50%. He will heal the plant for 500 dps, regardless of the type of plant. After healing a plant, it takes 10 seconds for him to be able to heal that plant again. Origins Aloe is based on the plant with the name of Aloe vera and his ability is inspired by aloe vera's real world use, which is primarily used to accelerate the healing process of sunburned skin. His almanac entry is a reference to his ability. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When given Plant Food, Aloe will instantly heal every plant in a 3x3 radius around him to full health (or overheals them if leveled up). Level Upgrade Strategies Aloe is a healing plant that works well with defensive plants such as Wall-nut, Tall-nut, etc. However, due to his placement scheme, he limits the offensive power of the player a bit, preventing plants like Snapdragon, Cold Snapdragon, and Phat Beet from dealing major damage. He can also be easily overwhelmed when there are too many zombies eating his defensive plant. Aloe works extremely well with Chard Guard. When a Chard Guard has no leaves left and his health has been reduced below half, the Aloe will heal the Chard Guard and replenish all of his leaves. This can make for a stalemate situation that the player can use to their advantage to save up sun or prepare defenses (although more zombies will appear after a little while in other lanes). If you put Chard Guard in the right spot and there are not too many zombies eating him at a time, you can drag this on forever, until the Chard Guard kills all the zombies with his knockback damage. Aloe's healing ability, however, does not work well with Infi-nut because of the fact that he can already regenerate over time and has lower health than a Wall-nut. As of version 6.3.1, Aloe no longer heals Explode-O-Nut or Hot Date. This was likely changed due to the fact that these plants are intended to be destroyed for their explosive effect. If a player intends to use an offensive wall, Endurian, Pea-nut, or more specifically, Kiwibeast are better options. The game will hint the player that Aloe and Kiwibeast can be a really good combo. In fact, this is a splendid idea since Kiwibeast gets more powerful the more it's damaged by zombies, but healing does not make it less effective, therefore Kiwibeast will last pretty long. While it works with Endurain and Pea-Nut, Kiwibeast has better DPS. Aloe is also very effective with Sweet Potato since she will last longer and in turn make her strategy easier to manage because of not having to use Wall-nut First Aid to heal her. Garlic is also effective as he will allow you to keep on diverting zombies without needing to worry about replacing him or healing him with Wall-nut First Aid as often. Aloe is also very effective with Holly Barrier as he can heal the latter to regenerate more berries. Gallery Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Epic Quest Premium Seeds Aloe Premium Plant Quest (Ep.81)|By Plants vs. Zombies 2 - ALOE - Epic Quest Premium Seeds (Ep.361)|By Trivia *He is the only plant that is capable of healing other plants in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He is similar in use to Heavenly Peach from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]], as their functions are to heal plants. **However, Aloe costs 75 sun, while Heavenly Peach costs 125, and without Aloe's Plant Food effect he can only heal the plant in front of him, unlike ppHeavenly Peach]] which can heal in a 3x3 radius normally. *In an advertisement about getting him on the title screen, the player can see his waterdrop is blue instead of light green. *Despite the fact that his seed packet is in the style of Modern Day and Player's House, his background in the Almanac and seed selection is in the style of premium plants. This is also shared with other plants obtained from Epic Quests. **While Gold Bloom and Electric Currant received a new seed packet design in v.6.6.1, being the Premium seed packet, Aloe is the only one that does not get that change. *If a defensive plant's armor (through their Plant Food ability) is damaged, Aloe cannot replenish it. See also *Heavenly Peach Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Healing plants Category:Epic Quest plants Category:Gem premium plants Category:Reinforce-mint Family plants